She
by Awkwardness
Summary: The writer writes comical results and the characters know shes doing it and they know her too.she may sometimes come to the story at will this a funny im sure so enjoy!


-DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the HP characters!!! Although id like to. I only own myself. I mean who would think these are my characters?? ok well i dont own them but i own myself bye!

"AHHHHHH" harry screamed as he flew off the ground and zoomed into a wall nearby. 

"oh god no! Not again!" Ron screamed 

"She's back!" harry said getting off the floor after he crashed. Suddenly, Oliver, Draco, Seamus, dean, pansy, Hermione, and Neville walked in. 

"Hey what's happening?" Oliver asked 

"She's back again!" Harry whispered 

"WHO?"asked pansy stupidly 

"You know Katie! She made me fly into a wall again!" Harry continued to whisper. To some in Harry Potter world she was evil an empty creepy presence but to others she is such wondrous joy! She is called "She", "she" makes the Harry Potter people do things, think things, and makes things magically appear, she basically makes ALL! So right "she" is also known as Awkward. Or so they say..... 

"She's not that bad!" Oliver said, Draco nodded in agreement. Neville looked around happily, when Katie was around he was safe from bad a happenings usually. 

"She likes you though" said a rapidly tap dancing Seamus 

"Well that's true!" said Draco, suddenly, a cookies appeared on his lap. Brownies on Oliver's and a big bowl of pudding on Neville's. 

"Oh I got a note this time!" said oliver stuffing his face," Oliver, my sweet lumberjack, your in for a great surprise. Hope u like the brownies! ~your love badger, Katie" there were lipstick marks on the letter, oliver looked quite pleased. 

"Shut your face oliver!" Pansy screamed. Suddenly, she walked off a cliff by the window and fell to the ground as an anvil hit her head. 

"Well that worked well," said dean doing back flips while blowing bubbles. 

"I must flee before its too late!" screamed Hermione punching herself in the stomach, she ran out of the room. At that moment, Marcus, Roger, and Terence strutted into the room with shocked and appalled faces. 

"Don't ask she made us do this," Roger said suddenly looking at the confused looks. He gave the same look back as he saw Ron skipping around harry singing 'Row Row Row Your Boat', and Seamus doing the tango with a stuffed bear. Everyone in the room arranged into a circle cross-legged. 

"Oh what do u think she wants us to discuss now?" Neville asked excitedly 

A note floated down to Terence.

" Apparently she wants us to discuss what we think girls should wear" 

Marcus looked happy about this. He then pranced around the room and said, "Oh me first!" he sat down and grabbed some scissors and began to cut Ron's hair "Well they should wear leather, and lots of it!" 

A note floated down. dean grabbed it with his feet and held it as he read. Then he said "Katie's coming in the story now, she feels she shall soon, unexpected" 

"Okay! I'm next!" Ron said massaging his new mow hawk Marcus cut, "they should wear sweaters and hot pants!" he then broke into song singing 'who wears short shorts!' 

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry screamed. for Katie had appeared sitting on his head. 

"Ron wears short shorts!" Katie finished his song. She got off Harry's head and sat on Oliver and Marcus' laps, "well hello, boys!" 

"Uh hey Katie," they drooled. She got up and snapped her fingers. Draco rushed over. 

"Yes?" she snapped again and a Playwhiz magazine popped up, "Oh! its towel month!" he exclaimed 

"Now that's what girls _should _wear!" Oliver yelled. Katie snapped her fingers and Neville rushed over this time. Blue pj's with bears with British hats on appeared. 

"Oh! you always know just what to get me!" he exclaimed. 

Katie walked over to dean and Seamus "Tell me," she said, "What underwear do you two wear?" 

"Well, I have leprechaun boxer-briefs" Seamus said, a plate of cookies and a cup of frosting appeared in front of him. 

" I wear.... uh ... black boxers with little bottles of Budweiser and pink elephants on them." a cake came up in front of him. 

" That was too much," said Ron who was wearing a sailor hat and was now in a sail boat. 

"What are you gonna give me??" asked Roger excitedly 

"I will give you this coffee mug that says: I love donating blood!" it dropped on his lap 

"I know who's the favorite now!" harry said 

"Quiet Goat boy!" Katie yelled. She then walked by Terence and gave him an autographed pic of her with a lipstick mark on it, " I give you this, and these puppets on strings, and this book of pick-up lines" Terence picked it up slowly, he was in shock he was so happy. 

She walked to Marcus, snapped and said "There now u have perfect teeth, your hot now, and I give you this." she hands him pimp cane 

"Oh my goodness! my very own pimp cane! Thank you! Thank you!" 

She nodded. Marcus began to strut around with the cane. Then he prodded harry with the cane, and harry fell into deans cake. 

"NOOOOOOOO! my cake!!!!!" he screamed. another one appeared and Dean of course being dean break danced with joy. A towel appeared for harry to wipe his face . 

Katie sat down in front of oliver, gave him handcuffs and a towel, " I will _help_ u find use of this later" Oliver got the picture, gave a big smile and laughed. Roger and Terence winked at him the laughed too. 

Draco levitated as he tilted the magazine to its side. He fainted in shock. Marcus picked up the magazine, " I-Its ..... a...... a taxi add," he said shocked and appalled. Everyone gasped. Harry jumped on the chandelier and swung off and flew around the room and landed on a bean bag. 

Katie walked over and unconscious, levitating Draco and over to Ron. " I give u a normal haircut," his hair changed back to how it normally was, "and this 5 ft. stuffed bear with boxing gloves" 

She walked over to Harry, " Ah, now I shall give my final gift, I will fix your glasses," His glasses were like new! Like NEW!!! "And this monkey, Mojo," The monkey started to climb his head, "remember to change his diaper regularly." 

"It is now time for me to go. Oliver I will come back to _help_ you with your gifts, farewell!" And with a poof of pink puff clouds that harry choked on she was gone! ZOOM! She was GONE! ZOOOOM I say!

" I no who the lucky one is," said harry disappointed, " Roger with his mug" 

A note flew down and harry read it, "I think everyone got the best gift. Pansy walked off a cliff and got fit by an anvil" Everyone nodded in agreement 

Suddenly everyone started doing weird things. Marcus strutted around, now fully pimped, and sprayed orange juice too. Harry started running in circles while laying on the floor. Dean shoved his face into the cake and roller bladed at the same time. Ron was cat-calling a lamp. Seamus began to mutter to and smell the blankets and carpets. Draco started to sing and dance with an umbrella. Roger began to chase a light then chewed on a chair. Terence began to talk to a toothbrush then tucked it into bed. Neville put a british hat on and danced with his pj's. Oliver simply turned around and muttered, " I'll go to my dorm and wait for Katie to help me with my gift..." 

The End or is it? i mean soo far... dot dot dot...... and so on................


End file.
